Final War
by Phoenix29
Summary: Another war has made its way to Cybertron and it looks like it may be the last. Will the good guy maximals prevail of will Starscream finally achieve his dream?
1. Before the Storm

I do not own transformers or any of the pre-established characters  
  
Final War  
  
Before the storm  
  
The maximal spy walked along the long dimly lit corridor that led to the main meeting chamber to the Council of Elders; her footsteps could be heard resonating through the entire chamber as she took heavy steps. She was tall for a female, even a bit taller than the average male. The fem was mostly black and dark purple. She had deep crimson red optics that were set on a face the same color purple as the rest of her body. Her helmet was black except for two almost triangular shaped purple pieces that hung down over her face to the point where they almost overlapped her optics. She was one of those rare triple changers with 2 alternative forms. The beast form was that of a black leopard and the other was a smaller form of the F-177 Nighthawk stealth fighter. The beast mode head split in two and dropped down over her shoulders like shoulder pads. The fur of the leopard covered her arms and legs and the front paws came down over her hands so when she made a fist the claws would protrude. The tail fins of the stealth fighter stuck out behind her shoulders and the back end and wings rested on her back almost like a jetpack. She was set on 2 high heeled feet. Her shape was ideal with a large chest, tiny waist and wide hips. She was hot enough to make any male's knees bend and have him stumbling on his words with gave her an advantage on the battlefield. She was a fierce looking warrior and also a genius, possibly the most intelligent bot on Cybertron.  
  
The doors made a large banging sound as she flung them open while entering the chamber. All conversations the council was partaking in immediately ceased. The council members towered over her as they sat in their raised seats. All eyes were upon her but hers were locked with the High Elder's. She could just make out his immense figure as he lay in the shadows. His most prominent feature was his glowing deep blue optics witch just gave a hint of his gray face.  
  
His voice seemed almost omnipotent as questioned " Midnight, you must have some extremely important news to inform us of."  
  
"Well. it's not that important. Its not like what I have to say will determine the fate of the maximal race or anything like that." She said in a playful and sarcastic tone placing her hand on her hip and tossing the other into the air.  
  
"Midnight, will you please just get on with your report." The High Elder replied slightly frustrated.  
  
" Testy now aren't we. You need to learn how to have some fun in life."  
  
"Midnight!"  
  
"OK, OK." She said in a more serious tone.  
  
" What I have to say is extremely important and I can not begin to stress the importance of you acting immediately."  
  
"Midnight what is It." The High Elder said almost whining.  
  
"War is coming, as we speak the predacon army is growing. It is already twice the size of our own." Midnight was very serious now.  
  
"That's preposterous, We haven't had and problems with the Tripredicus council, they are extremely cooperative."  
  
"It's not the Triperdicus that is preparing for war but Starscream. He was some how able to get a new body with the help of the reformatted Decpticon Phoenix."  
  
"It can't be Starscream, He is dead."  
  
Midnight clenched her fists, "Starscream is not dead and you know it. I happen to know for a fact that you High Elder personally read accounts of Starscream's return during the Beast Wars. I can't believe this; you are in complete denial." She was beginning to become angry. "If we want any chance of winning this war we must start preparing immediately!"  
  
"If Starscream is the root of our problem them why don't you just kill him Midnight. That is your specialty is it not?"  
  
"He is IMORTAL, doesn't that mean any thing to you? It won't make a difference. No matter how many times I kill him he would just keep coming back! It would be futile, a waste of time and energy! I can't dig you out of your troubles this time Elder, that is why I'm pleading for you do something about this now before it is to late."  
  
The elder spread his arms wide in a gesture of understanding, "Midnight, you must understand. The only evidence we have is your word and that is not nearly enough to start a war."  
  
The high elder looked around the great chamber at al of the other council members.  
  
"All in favor in preparing for wars raise your hand now." said the High Elder. Only one elder at the far end raised her hand.  
  
"Fine then it is decided. For now there will be no war. If more evidence presents its self then we shall take a revote" the High Elder declared.  
  
" I hope you do realize that you have just dammed yourselves and the rest of Cybertron. You lost the war before it even began" Midnight stated in a calm tone and with an indifferent expression. She then took a 180-degree turn on her right heel and proceeded through the doors in the same manor in which she had entered.  
  
* * *  
  
Urrrr! I don't get it. What's the point of me working for them if they don't even listen to what I have to say? It doesn't make any sense, I've never been wrong about the actions of the predacons before" Midnight mumbled to her self as she walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm the best agent they have, and I saved Cybertron on more than one occasion."  
  
She stopped in front of the door to her quarters. She was so tense and angry that when the door opened she almost punched her medic Zep in the face but stopped just short of making contact.  
  
Zep was a gangly little bot. He was after all a medic. He was short and thin had no real bulk to him. He was forest green with silver joints with a red cross, the mark of a medic, on his right shoulder. His head was bear except for two silver bands, the first sitting like a head band just above his optics and the other going across the center of his head almost like a mohawk. Zep was a miracle worker. He had brought Midnight back to mint condition numerous times when she came back from missions on the brink of death. He knew her better than she knew her self.  
  
He grabbed her fist and moved it away from his face. "I'm sensing you're a little tense right about now aren't you," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. ya think?" midnight said in a tone that implied that she was not in a joking mood.  
  
Zep just trying to help said, " let me help you relax"  
  
Midnight walked over to the recharge bed and collapsed belly down with her arms hanging off the sides.  
  
Zep followed and proceeded to give her a back massage. One could tell that this was not the first time that he had performed this activity with the precise hand motions of a seasoned professional.  
  
He heard her give a sigh of relief and felt her begin to relax beneath his hands.  
  
He sighed and said in a playful tone " well, its time for me to play psychiatrist!"  
  
"What's gone wrong in the world today?"  
  
" Oh nothing much, Council of elders just doomed all of maximal kind to parish today." She said in a nonchalant tone while placing her chin between her crossed wrists.  
  
"Hmmmm, and how dose this make you feel?" he said while stroking his chin as if he had a beard.  
  
"Shut up" she told him while laughing. She sat up, pilling her legs up close and resting her head in between them.  
  
"The psychiatrist routine works every time" Zep thought to him self.  
  
"What's really bothering you midnight?"  
  
She sighed. "A war is coming to Cybertron Zep. But the council to nigheve to even except the possibility of it. I don't understand, what are they so afraid of?"  
  
"They are afraid of another Great War Midnight. They don't want to believe that is possible"  
  
She sighed and paused, "for the first time in my life I feel completely helpless. I don't know what to do."  
  
She got up and walked into the middle of the room and stood there lost in thought, holding one arm with the other.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed raising her trigger finger into the air. "My sister!"  
  
" You mean Draca?" Zep said utterly astonished with a dropping jaw. You haven't spoken to her in 18 years, You hate her guts!"  
  
" I know, I know, but she is the commander of the military and my last hope. I have to give it a try, I owe that much to Cybertron." Midnight whined. She raised her hand to her mouth and sported her elbow with her other arm in a nervous gesture. " Believe me, I am NOT looking foreword to this."  
  
" You are confronting her for the first time in 18 years. This I got to see." Zep was just barley able to choke out between laughs as he gripped his abdomen.  
  
"You can come only if you can stop that obnoxious laugh of yours."  
  
Midnight pulled him out the door by his petite arm and dragged him down the hall while he tried to contain his laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Midnight mumbled to herself under her breath about how much she hated her sister all the way down the hall that lead to Draca's office. Midnight stopped in front of the door and started to turn around to leave but Zep shoved her through as it opened.  
  
Draca was genuinely surprised to see her sister to whom she hadn't spoken with for 18 years suddenly standing in front her for no apparent reason. She just sat there and stared.  
  
Draca was an impressive looking bot even when she was sitting at her desk. She was on of the tallest bots Midnight knew. The fact that she had a dragon beast mode was extremely evident. Her giant wings lay behind her back and the head of the dragon rested on her crown like a headdress with the horns looming out behind her head. She retained the legs and tail of the dragon in robot mode with the front feet griping her shoulders. She was mostly blue and silver. She had Ice blue optics set on a silver face. Draca could be perfectly described in two words, military geniuses. In no way was did she reach her current position with strength alone. She was the best of the best.  
  
"Well little sister, have you finally come to apologize and admit you were wrong? Draca said after recover form her shock.  
  
" Only in your wildest dreams big sister. You are the one who should be apologizing to me." Midnight replied to a stern tone with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
" Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are t."  
  
"You two are the most stubborn bots I have ever encountered." Zep interjected into Midnight's response.  
  
" I am not!" they both responded in unison.  
  
"This is too much fun, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Zep thought to himself.  
  
"Midnight, why don't you cut to the chase and just tell Draca what you came here to tell her Zep stated while presenting his hands foreword.  
  
Midnight sighed and cocked her head; "You got a point there." She turned and faced her older sister.  
  
" I'm intrigued but what you have to say little sister. It must be pretty important for you to come and talk to me after 18 years of stubborn silence."  
  
"It is" Midnight sighed. " The predacons are preparing for another Great War, although you probably don't believe me. The council of elders sure didn't."  
  
"Of course I believe you, have you ever been wrong about the predacons before? What can I do?" Draca put her hand on Midnight's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"The predacon army is already twice the size of our own and is growing quickly. Is there any way you can initiate a draft?"  
  
" Midnight I wish there was but only the council of Elders can issue a draft."  
  
"Slag, that's what I thought." Midnight said."  
  
" I'll do everything within my power. Maybe I can increase recruitment advertising and training harder."  
  
" I appreciate you effort but I'm afraid it won't make a difference. Cybertron is screwed. I'm afraid our future dose not look bright my sister."  
  
Once again for the first time in her life Midnight felt defeated. She knew that even she could not save Cybertron. The future was inevitable. This was not a good day.  
  
Midnight turned with her head hung low and left followed by Zep.  
  
Draca collapsed into her twirly chair and put her face into her hands. It was hard for her to believe what midnight had told her. Some of her closest friends were predacons. She could not imagine any of them wanting to revolt. She didn't quite understand why they would want to. Life was good on Cybertron right now even for a predacon. It's not like they are treated badly. Sure there were certain governmental places that they could not go but there was nothing there for them anyway. Draca had never treated a predacon unfairly or discriminated against them. In fact she often admired them for their strength and determination. To bad everyone couldn't be like her, then maybe Cybertron would be a better place.  
  
Draca lifted her head from her hands and looked around her stark silver office at the countless awards, medals and plaques hanging on the walls.  
  
"If Midnight is right then all of this will mean nothing." Draca thought to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
A maniacal grin cracked across Starscream's face as he looked down upon his growing army.  
  
Starscream in his new form was an average size bot. He had the beast mode of a red bald eagle. In his beast mode he had a sharp curved black beak and intense red piercing eyes. His head and tail were white and he had a read body. His primary flight feathers were red with white tips. The tops and fronts of his feet were blue and the bottoms were white. In robot mode he retained the seeker style head and torso of his previous form save the parturitions from his shoulders. The large wings of his beast mode loomed behind his back like those of an angle, his exact opposite. The eagle legs became his lower legs and he had the same feet as in beast mode. His upper legs were white. On both of his upper arms he had bands with protruding feathers facing away from his body. His lower arms and hands were blue.  
  
Everything was going according to his plan. It seemed that his destiny of ruling Cybertron was finally within his grasp. He laughed at the irony of the words he spoke so long ago. "Time makes all things possible, I can wait." He had waited hundreds of years floating through space and now it was his turn to shine. Nothing was going to stand in his way. "When one has no corporeal form there is not much more to do than scheme and by Primus I have schemed." He thought to him self. His plan was so intricately detailed it was flawless. He had taken into consideration every possible move the maximals could make. He felt absolutely invincible as he gazed down upon his immense army.  
  
He heard Phoenix approaching from behind him. She was his second in command and possible the only bot on Cybertron he could truly trust.  
  
As he turned to face her his eyes glazed up and down her beautiful body.  
  
She was about the same height as he was, which the majority of was leg. She like himself had retained the head and upper torso of her previous seeker design. The main difference was that she had a slightly larger gold chest then he. Blue tail feathers hung down from her pinched violet waist almost as if it was a mini skirt. Her long vibrant purple legs made up a 3rd of her total height. Her azure kneecaps were sharp and pointed, which made for the desirably painful effect when connecting with a male below the belt. Starscream knew form personal experience. Violet feathers burst down from her knees followed by the legs of the phoenix. She stood on the toes of the bird supported by high heels that resembled thrusters, another remnant of her previous form. The gold phoenix head split down the middle and became her shoulder pads. Her arms were similar to Starscream with protruding violet feathers and blue lower arms.  
  
She stopped in front of him.  
  
"She looks so beautiful the way her wings grace her back." he thought.  
  
He raised his hand and stroked the side of her face with it. She turned her head to prevent the contact.  
  
"You know I can't love you Starscream." She stated as she had a million times before.  
  
"Thundercracker died over 300 years ago." Starscream said attempting to make a point.  
  
"But I still love him."  
  
The thing that made her so desirable to Starscream was the fact that he couldn't have her. He had always envied his youngest brother because of that.  
  
This conversation was going no where so he changed the subject," Do you have the most recent head count of my army Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, infact I do. That's what I was coming here to tell you."  
  
"Well?" Starscream said impatiently. He had never been patient.  
  
"We have 50,000 soldiers and are gaining about 5,000 a day."  
  
A grin cracked across Starscream's face.  
  
" Soon Cybertron will be ours once again," he said emphasizing the statement with a fist.  
  
" Once again Starscream? Cybertron was never yours to begin with." Phoenix chided. 


	2. Beginnings

Final War chapter 2  
  
Beginnings  
  
Hoards of Maximals passed by her as she stood near the edge of the crowded plaza. Phoenix examined every one of them searching for the perfect target. Her optics glazed back and forth over the crowd. They then ceased their wandering for they had found a victim, a teal male of average stature who seemed to be in a hurry heading straight towards the center of the crowded plaza.  
  
She headed in his direction. Form an outward appearance it would seem that Phoenix too was in a hurry and not paying attention to where she was going but in reality she was taking extra pains to make sure she would intercept that particular Maximal. As she passed to his left she bumped him just enough to distract him as she place a magnetic bomb on the case he was carrying. He looked at her and sneered and continued on his way leaving Phoenix behind completely unaware of what had just occurred.  
  
* * * "I'm going to be late!" Chasm thought as he hurried across the plaza. Just then an avian fem bumped into him throwing him off step. He looked at her and sneered then continued on his way.  
  
" Stupid Predacon" he thought. "You aren't even supposed to be here, it's a predacon restricted zone. You are so lucky. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would report your stinkin' hide."  
  
He looked over at the large monument to Optimus Prime in the center of the plaza as he passed. It was the last thing he ever saw as just then the bomb that had been fixed to the case he was carrying exploded killing him and every other bot within a 500 feet.  
  
* * * The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife as the 9th regiment of Starscream's army sat in a clocked battle cruiser hovering above the plaza in Cybertroplois. There were 30 other ships just like this one stealthily waiting in Cybertropolis' skies for their signal. All of the predacon warriors were nervous but at the same time confident and hopeful for this day would be the beginning of their liberation.  
  
Just then a loud explosion was heard and a billow of smoke could be seen rising from below. This was their signal. Large bay doors opened on either side of the ship and the warriors took flight.  
  
* * *  
  
A barrage of missiles, quasar blasts, and elite predacon warriors rained down from the skies onto the surviving maximals below. Panic ensued. Their entire lives they had been told this could never happen. Loud explosions were heard as several skyscrapers toppled to the ground closing all exits for the panic stricken maximals. The sky grew black as smoke blocked out the light from Cybertron's sun. It was as dark as night.  
  
The light sensitive lamppost that Phoenix was perching on suddenly buzzed to life. She watched the carnage that was ensuing below her. Maximals ran in every direction. Only the loud explosions occurring around them muffled their screams. She noticed a stream of mecfluid forming that was heading for a gutter that emptied into the lower levels.  
  
Suddenly a stray missile tore through Phoenix's lamppost. She spread her wings and transformed landing with both knees bent and her right hand on the ground. As she rose she heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind. She turned her head to see a large heavyset maximal male who apparently did not posses melee weapons as he was charging at her with a pipe he had picked from a decimated building. She spin side kicked him with the tip of her pointed heal in the solar plexus knocking him out cold. She looked down at his unconscious form and laughed. "Pathetic." She then drew a battle-ax from subspace to finish him off.  
  
* * *  
  
A meeting of the council of elders was just about to commence when the intercom atop the high elder's panel activated.  
  
" High elder, there is something that you need to see" an uneasy masculine voice declared through the intercom.  
  
"Can't you see that we are in the middle of a meeting." The high elder said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Sir, you really need to see this."  
  
" All right patch it through" the high elder grumpily replied.  
  
The adjacent wall was suddenly covered with an image from Autobot Square that was coming from a news chopper. It displayed a scene of carnage. There seemed to be a haze of smoke that was lit up every few seconds by explosions surrounding the area. The images gave of an ominous feel. The entire council was dead silent as the watched the scene unfolding in the plaza of their capital city. Just then the stream of video ceased as the news chopper was hit by several blasts.  
  
" Primus.what have I done." The high elder whispered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same moment Draca was watching the same scene unfolding on her own monitor.  
  
"Primus dam it Midnight" she said, "why do you always have to be right."  
  
She walked over to the com and contacted one of her vice-generals "Obsidian, you know the situation deploy the 1st - 15th infantry divisions to Autobot Square"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
She walked over to her chair collapsed rubbing her face with her hands.  
  
"Computer, contact Midnight's quarters " she stated aloud.  
  
* * * Midnight sat cross-legged with her hands in her lap blankly starring at the empty screen that just a few moments before had been displaying the carnage at Autobot Square. She was completely still as well as silent.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." she whispered followed by a buzz that indicated that she had an incoming message.  
  
"Hello Draca" Midnight stated calmly almost in monotone while continuing to stare off into space.  
  
Draca briefly paused before speaking indicating her relative surprise at Midnight's foresight of her call.  
  
"I assume that you have seen the footage of the massacre." Draca stated.  
  
"You are correct in that assumption" Midnight replied.  
  
"I need your advice Midnight; you know the most about what is going on."  
  
Midnight snapped out of her trance like stare. "What I now is now irrelevant. We are all doomed."  
  
Draca was aggravated. "Look Midnight, I really wish I could adopt your pessimistic attitude right now but I can't. There are to many lives depending on it." She was releasing all of her built up stress. "I refuse to except this as the end!" She took a deep breath. " Our ancestors were able to overcome imaginable odds hundreds of years ago and believe that we can do it once again. I have hope. But I cannot do it with out you Midnight. This needs to be joint effort of all the people of Cybertron. So please, I need you to get over this attitude of yours and help me."  
  
"Fine have it your way" Midnight stated in the same indifferent tone. "I will tell you everything that I know.  
  
* * * By the time the Maximal forces reached Autobot Square not a single Predacon remained; all that was left were an innumerable number of lifeless Maximal shells.  
  
"Draca, this is general Obsidian reporting in. They are all gone, not a single pred in sight."  
  
He heard Draca sigh over the com.  
  
" Search the area for survivors, that's the most we can do right now. As much as I hate to say it, it's a waiting game right now."  
  
"Waiting? I don't like the sound of that." Obsidian stated.  
  
"Nor do I general, nor do I." With that Draca closed the com.  
  
Obsidian scanned the decimated area. A bad feeling rose from within the core of his spark.  
  
"All right soldiers. Let's start clearing this slag!"  
  
* * * Exactly 3 mega cycles after the attack on Autobot Square every monitor on Cybertron went black and Starscream's face appeared.  
  
"Attention Maximals, this is Starscream, the new lord of Cybertron. The era of maximal reign upon this planet has come to an end. Do not be naive and believe that your can rely on your pathetic excuse for a military to keep you safe for no maximal is, neither civilian nor corporal. This is a war against maximal kind and a united Cybertron. You will join us or parish. There is no stopping us now. It is too late. Thanks to you dear beloved Council of Elders inaction, your fate has been sealed. Have fun!"  
  
There was a great silence across the metallic planet as the message ended and Starscream's words sunk in.  
  
I don't know when I will be able to update, I'm real pressed for time. There will be more coming and I will try to get on it as soon as possible 


End file.
